


Skip to the Good Bit

by SunsetOrchids



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetOrchids/pseuds/SunsetOrchids
Summary: Oneshot: The Tempest crew is about to embark on the path to Meridian. Knowing it's going to be a bit of hell in a handbasket Ryder convinces Peebee to bring back a little something extra from her last trip to Kadara, but when Liam finds out he's sure he can find a way to relieve Ryder's...nerves.





	Skip to the Good Bit

**Author's Note:**

> Rosé Ryder entered Andromeda with a particular mission, only to find out the Devs frown upon romancing multiple people. Thus, in my canon Rosé's fancies a little bit of everything, Liam and Jaal in particular. Liam, however, is the only interest at this time.
> 
> Somewhat important bits: Gaius Ryder is her bro, she detests both him and Alec. I imagine Ryder having angst over leaving the Milky Way, probably because she's leaving someone behind, so that's a thing. She did not come to Andromeda willingly, it was more a way so someone could keep an eye on her and she's been battling with that stigma and her own stubbornness ever since. Finally, Rosé's very into taking the Kett to task on her own terms. Sometimes they're not very appropriate. Ah, and the first time they met the Archon Rosé didn't manage to pull on pants in time.
> 
> Anyway, hope it's a decent read, it's only the second time I've written fan fiction so I'm not really sure how to write out other people's characters but I think I did Liam's accent some credit :)

Sometimes, when she stares hard enough through the dash the billions of stars beyond begin blurring together. Her heart thuds emptily in her chest, the feeling too familiar and cloying. Somewhere out there, too far away to really fathom, is home.

Was home. Who knows what it’s like now, if there even is something that can be considered home? Nobody she knew is alive—if life exists there anymore. And…without those she knew, it can’t really be called home in the first place, can it?

She remembers the last days on the Citadel, remembers thinking she could hide from the Alliance and she’d never leave the safety of everything she knew as long as she was careful. Not like dad cared. SAM can argue all it’d like against the notion but she knows what she felt. Six hundred years later and she can still feel…can still feel Shane’s kiss on her temple, hugging her so tight she thought she might pop. If they’d just laid low a few more days she would’ve been on a shuttle to Omega with some Batarian friends, somewhere Alec and Gaius would’ve never been able to track her.

But she’d been stupid and now here she is, in Andromeda looking for some evil monster threatening to take out the rest of their kind, and Shane is most definitely dead. He’d been out running some last minute errands, promising to be gone only a few hours, yet in those few hours she’d been collected by C-Sec. She still hopes whoever ratted her out died a terribly uncomfortable death, because Shane had been everything to her.

Her lover, her friend, her partner in crime, and her voice of reason. Out here SAM is the closest thing she’ll get to that and she hates SAM with a passion. That will never change.

“Rosé. I’ve got it.”

Peebee’s muffled voice echoes through her room, jumping to the Tempest’s deck. She sounds excited, which makes the Pathfinder just as excited and forces her out of her sobering daydream. Clearing junk about Meridian off her dash she twists from the mess of stars in front of them, nods to Kallo and makes a beeline for the Asari’s cabin. They have business to attend to.

She sent Peebee down to Kadara for more than just ‘that glowy remnant tech you like so much’, having already convinced Reyes to arrange a meeting with some particularly smooth smugglers for the Asari. Reyes questioned the request but the Pathfinder mumbled a long speech about needing to know the inner and outer workings of the Kett before they try taking the Archon down, and in order to do that she needed to know the Kett’s habits—the vices the cronies out in the boonies enjoy and the like. How else would they jam their mind-crushing tech without flooding their databases full of alien porn and other questionable things?

Reyes recognized crazy, thankfully, and backed off after that.

Peebee’s waiting at the door, ushering her in. She slips into the Asari’s cabin without a word, claustrophobia tugging at her nerves when the door slides shut with a hiss. Peebee has a…weird collection of things, from broken parts to things that look very Angaran. Jaal would probably be interested in those things but not her, not right now. She rocks on her heels, hands jammed in her legging’s waistband and waiting while Peebee hunches over a crate stashed in the corner. The remnant bot she fixed stares at the Pathfinder, who in turn stares back with quite a bit of suspicion.

“You’re in luck,” the Asari distractedly explains, near diving into the deep container, the sound of all kinds of junk shifting as she carefully extracts what she wants out. “Our contacts weren’t the friendliest but I managed.”

Clearly proud of herself she straightens and turns, presenting Rosé with a rack of carefully sealed containers. “This is what you were talking about, right?”  
Beaming, Rosé nods and reaches for the containers. Peebee pulls back, doubt clouding her victory.

“You’re sure? You know what this stuff does. I thought that’s why we helped Dr. Nakamoto get it back.”

“Yes,” Rosé slowly drawls, fingers itching to grab the tubes, “but that’s because Sloane and crew were acting like a fucking cartel, murdering people and shit. Not the business we’re in, yeah? Unless it’s Kett, of course. However, I am not opposed to Oblivion being experimented with, and I…would like to experiment with it.”

Peebee isn’t exactly convinced. She holds on tight, brow lowering and then raising in deviant delight. Her guard lowers, as do her arms and in a second the Pathfinder has the illicit material in her greedy little mitts.

“Rosé Ryder,” she mockingly chastises, fists resting on her hips. “I’d never consider you straight laced but this? This is a whole new person.”

Rosé sheepishly shrugs, already backing for the door, hip hitting metal. “Whole new galaxy, too. Besides, if they expect me to actually fly on out to Meridian then I need some mental preparation.”

The Asari’s mischief ends once it dawns on her what the Pathfinder’s looking for. Her gaze follows Rosé to the door, that awkward look of pity crossing her face. “Oh. Well, if you need someone to keep you company while you ‘experiment’ just let me know. I’m all for fun and games—not another movie with Liam, though.”

Gaining access at the door the Pathfinder grins at Peebee and manages a knowing wink. “Don’t worry, we’ve still got time for real fun. Thanks, Peebs!”

Back on deck she makes a hard left, hurrying for the innards of the Tempest before Kallo can—

“What’d Peebee bring back?” Suvi asks out of nowhere, giving the Pathfinder reason to cringe. Of all the nosy people to ask she truly doesn’t want to explain anything to Suvi. She continues on, uttering a harried excuse about no time and yoga. Several more crew members say hi on the way to her room but she kindly ignores them, plying them with excuses about needing to get some rest. This of course doesn’t work with Lexi but the doctor leaves her alone once she leans in and says she has a hot date waiting in her cabin. SAM tells her for the thousandth time that Pathfinders generally do not have such odd behavior. She’s quick to tell it there are no real Pathfinders to compare herself to and if it dares bring up her dad there will be consequences.

She doesn’t realize what she’s predicted until she barges into her cabin and yelps upon seeing Liam’s lean figure lounging on her bed, his face drawn toward the cabin’s killer view. He yelps after she does, startling upright, his face a mask of worry.

“What?” he exclaims, a hand on his chest. He always looks so good in those torso-clinging football jerseys, not that she’s affected by them any longer. “What’s wrong, boss?”

“I thought you were, you know, looking over specs with Jaal,” she babbles, heaving from the door and venturing into her room, setting the fortified containers down on the nearby desk and kicking off her ship slippers (after their first run-in with the Archon Addison insisted the pathfinder wear at least some kind of footwear around the ship…and pants, at all times). “How’s that going, by the way?”

“Fine,” he nonchalantly evades, happy to keep mum on the topic and instead letting his gaze settle on the containers she brought in. A quirky smile appears on his lips and he turns to her, settling back on the bed and watching her throw off her pants. Addison may have threatened all kinds of sanctions for taking off said pants but she isn’t on the Tempest and he certainly isn’t going to document such a breach. “Lookit you, shedding like the fate of Andromeda depends on it. What’s in the containers?”

Pausing before she can wrestle out of her hoodie Rosé’s eyes fall on the desk as well. She’s never been one to lie to Liam but then again she didn’t decide to go Kadara-level-rogue until recently, either. Still, this is Liam. If anybody might understand it’d be him.

Then again, she did just actively encourage and allow Oblivion on board the Tempest. If Addison or Tann ever found out…

Well, what? What would they do, banish her to Kadara? With what army? She reckons she’ll manage, if only because someone needs to take care of the Kett and it obviously won’t be them.

Rosé deftly tugs her fingers through her hair, chest deflating. How fun it’ll be explaining this one. “Oblivion.”

Liam’s face scrunches up in confusion. He easily moves from the bed to the desk, carefully picking up the tubes and examining the volatile liquid inside. “Uh, boss? Something you’re not telling us?”

Yes. Absolutely. Yet even so, it’s none of her crew’s business. Liam, however, is not just a crew member and she knows it. Perching on the desk’s edge Rosé’s attention drifts back to the expansive windows lining her rumpled bed. On this side of the ship she can see a multicolored span of scourge streaking for as far as the eye can see.

Beyond it is home, everything she had to leave behind.

“You know how a lot of vets turned to red sand back home after Torfan?” she softly asks, sure he’s aware. He is a criss expert, after all. “Or Minagen, I guess?”

“Not all vets,” Liam is quick to dismiss, brow furrowing deeper and setting the containers down. “But yes, I’ve heard of it occurring. I didn’t know you used, or that you were a veteran of anything.”

“I’m not—I don’t,” the Pathfinder hurriedly denies, finishing pulling off her hoodie and huffing. “I never…well, occasionally on shore leave, but not like that. I knew…knew people who did.” The look he’s giving her says he doesn’t believe her so she digs deeper, exhaling heavily. “It’s true. My best friend…after he lost a foot in action they sent him back to the Citadel. He was always dusting up. I never really got the appeal but now, out here…”

“With an Archon facing you down and a whole lot of hostile space behind you,” he finishes, parking next to her to enjoy the endless galactic view, “a little bit of comfort doesn’t sound too bad. Sure you couldn’t do the same with a bit of Ryncol?”

He has her there but Rosé shrugs, eyes turning to her bare feet. Ryncol would do the trick, sure, but Shane never touched liquor—it’d never been what he was looking for and she wants…she wants something familiar. Something that’ll hug her so tight she’ll feel like she’s about to pop.

“I don’t care about the Archon,” she quietly admits, scooting closer to him. Their feet touch, his sock warm against her bare skin. “I don’t care about Andromeda, the Kett, Angara…what does it matter if we succeed out here, you know? Who cares? It’s not like anyone will ever know we made it. Back home, we’re just people who disappeared when the galaxy needed all the help it could get. Where were we? We turned our back on them and now we’re trying to make friends with aliens who don’t even like us.”

Teeth showing in a lazy smile, Liam leans back and settles an arm across Rosé’s shoulders. SAM informs her his pulse is faster than normal, as if she can’t tell. He gently pulls her in toward him, spice from a recent shower clinging to him. “Great speech, boss, but I don’t think you mean any of it. See, I know for a fact you care about the Angara—Jaal seems to think your intimacy means a great deal—and the Kett…well, perhaps they’re an acquired taste but I know you want them gone. You know who really cares about Andromeda? Us. We do. We’re here—this is our reality. Don’t give me that look, you know what I mean. Home may be a couple light years away but we are here. This is our home now. You care about the bureaucrats on the Nexus, the twits on Aya, their family and friends. You care about us. We wouldn’t be looking for some mythical robot fortress otherwise.”

The more words pour from his mouth the more she shakes the feeling of unease creeping up, hoping to scare her from doing what must be done. SAM agrees with Liam though she ignores it’s internal words, pretending it doesn’t exist. For this moment, she is alone with him and no one else. He is being the voice of reason, the calmer of rough seas and tamer of irrational thoughts brought on from losing everything and gaining very little.

Little besides her crew’s company and support, their kindness and trust.

“So,” he concludes, twisting to grab the container and laying it in his lap, “I suppose you could run away from the responsibility of caring for us and this vast amount of airless space we’ve jumped into. Don’t worry, I won’t stop you—I can’t. But…I believe there are better ways to elude your ghosts. You know what helps me? Talking about it. Telling someone what’s got you in a foul mood and flipping off Archons.”

Suddenly he’s not as helpful and she shirks away, sure he won’t get it. “It’s…complicated, Liam. You wouldn’t understand.”

“Says the woman who made us trek all over Eos crying over a dead scout we would’ve never encountered one way or another,” he counters, bringing her back and squeezing her shoulder. The container is abandoned, left for a later date. Perhaps if they survive another meeting with the Archon. “Try me, boss. You’re not the only one who’s seen some shit. You’d be surprised what I might understand.”

The Pathfinder swallows, uncomfortable and relaxed against him all at once. She’s never not been able to avoid the things she bottles up.

“Dunno what my father told you but I wasn’t really…I didn’t volunteer for this.”

“No kidding,” he teases, eyes wide and convincing her to faintly laugh. Unable to keep from smiling she recalls exactly how she ended up in Andromeda.

“Dad got me into the Alliance. I was crap at it, got assigned to paper pushing in various departments until I met this researcher looking into Prothean relicts. He was…cool, I guess, so I took an assignment near his work. Most boring assignment of my life but I didn’t care.”

“Does this researcher have a name?” Liam keenly asks, curious. The pathfinder’s smile wanes, resting her head against his neck.

“Shane.” Even now it’s hard to say his name, to acknowledge he existed when she’ll never see him again.

Taking a deep breath, Liam settles his head over hers. “Sounds like you liked him, yeah?”

Her eyes close, imagining his beautiful smile, his thoughtful statements and calm demeanor. “Yeah. He uh, he was injured in an attack at the dig site, lost his foot there and was sent back to the Citadel. Was hooked up with all kinds of meds and never shook them. I up and left my position, never looked back because I had to…had to be there. Someone had to make sure he didn’t…lose himself.”

“What’d the Alliance have you do back there?” Liam’s questions are always so innocent, so neutral. She scoffs and licks her lips, C-Sec’s banging on Shane’s flat echoing in her ears.

“Nothing. I never told them—I didn’t care. They weren’t what mattered.”

“Boss,” he blatantly gasps, laughing at her flippant behavior. “That’s called defecting.”

She nods, aware. “I know. Alliance told me just as much. They had C-Sec track me down, brought me in to be tried and…dad stepped in. Said I didn’t actually defect, that I was doing some kind of work for the Andromeda Initiative which I didn’t even know existed, yet somehow that got me off the hook. They sent me off all hush hush with him, we literally went from court to some ship. He and Gaius convinced me to get in a cyropod saying things would work themselves out and I never…never saw Shane again. Never had a chance to tell him where I was going.”

She falls silent, as does Liam. It’s a lot to process. Instead he lifts his arm off her, shifts ever so slightly until they’re facing one another. His warm brown eyes search her figure, thinking carefully before he speaks. When he does he’s found her hands, gathering them in his.

“What would you have told him, if you could?”

She’s had plenty of time to ruminate on that. Yet most of it’s been spent thinking up plenty of hateful words to hurl at her father instead. Every opportunity she’s had it’s been wasted wishing she’d never come to Andromeda in the first place. Ducking her head, she ignores tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

“That I’d loved him, I guess. That I’m sorry I couldn’t stay, and I wish he could’ve come with me like I’d gone with him so many times. I would’ve told him to seek out his friends, make sure he found someone who could help.”

A palm moves to her face, Liam’s thumb wiping at her cheek. “Rosé. If he knew where you’d gone, if he’d seen what you’d accomplished…he would’ve been so proud. I know I am. I saw the scared woman who came out of your pod. Today, I hardly recognize her. She’s grown: she’s near conquered a star system. She laughs in the face of danger, sends inappropriate vids to Addison out of sheer spite, negotiates treaties with foreign entities. Hell, we find Meridian and you might just earn the title of guardian of the galaxy. Trust me, he’d be floored to see what you’ve managed.”

Her vision’s gone watery, past wounds opening up. The pathfinder’s nodding along to his encouragement but that hollow in her chest still aches. She’s still empty, still alone. SAM thankfully decides not to chime in on such a notion. “But, he’ll never know. He’s gone.”

The second a tear reaches her chin Liam’s up and moving, Crisis Response in action. He pulls her to the bed, soothing her on the way and falling onto the mattress, taking the Pathfinder with him. He holds her to his chest, arms tight over her middle and stroking her hair. Patient, he allows her to cry for no more than several minutes. After that he’s back to hushing and reaffirming her positives. Her tears dry up, safe and content in his strong embrace. This is what it used to feel like, back home. Someone whom she cares for, her emotions easily reciprocated, reminding her that there is more to life than the high expectations of one’s family.

Eventually she tilts her chin to look up at the stars with Liam. He keeps himself occupied guessing where certain systems are amongst the billions of tiny points of light. She’s half listening, a sense of calm coming over her while the rest listens to his heartbeat. They’ve shared her bed before several times but never like this. Never to simply stargaze.

Shane would be proud, she hopes. He always discouraged her from returning to the Citadel but she wouldn’t have had it any other way. Digs aren’t her thing, nor research. Apparently, leading a pack of explorers into the unknown is more her style. He used to tease her, calling her a miniature Commander Shepard (a great insult to her nature), but she sees what he saw…now.

She may not be the best Andromeda could’ve had, but she’s giving the Archon a run for his credits. That’s better than nothing.

“I jumped into the Initiative by accident, too,” Liam remarks, idly combing his fingers through her hair. “Remember? I thought there wasn’t anything left for me back home. Dunno about you but I think I got a second chance at life out here. Well—a more exciting one. Met you, Habitat Seven nearly did us in, I have now seen a species with mugs uglier than the vorcha, and…”

He trails off. Sure he’s got all kinds of wonderful things to say Rosé looks back to him, a hand creeping up to ghost over the muscular torso revealed when his shirt rides up.

“And?”

He smiles hazily at both her and her touch. “I met you.”

She’s tittering now, heartache taking a backseat. This is more familiar territory. “You already said that.”

“Yeah,” he acknowledges, “but it’s true. Believe it not but I don’t follow just anyone into skirmishes with unidentified alien species. Oh no, boss, it takes a special person to convince me they’re worthy and you? I’d…work on your aim with your rifle but other than that, you’re solid in my book.”

“You’re just saying that,” she admonishes, enjoying the attention regardless. Who cares if it’s shameless? He’s following her lead, propping himself up on his elbows so he can look down at her in disbelief.

“Me? Never.”

Her grin widens, chin ducking to his chest. “Thank you. You always support me no matter what stupid ass decision I make.”

“Not always. Remember the architects?”

“The—oh, the worms?”

“Yes!” His eyes narrow in mock irritation. “I didn’t enjoy tangling with those. If Meridian’s infested with the buggers I say we turn around. Andromeda can figure itself out, yeah?”

She likes his way of thinking, but they both know they’ll be the ones fixing Andromeda’s issues. It’s why she has Sid working on uploading billions of terabytes of porn to Kett channels and who knows what viruses will do to their internal workings? It’s why she’s played off the Archon’s strength every chance she’s gotten. It’s why she’s sent vids of her crew doing questionable things to Kett rovers to Efvra (side note: Krogan body fluids are corrosive to Kett shields). The whole thing’s an act, but a powerful one nonetheless.

If they can get Meridian talking to all the other vaults in the galaxy then they put their foot down as a force that can’t be reckoned with. The part of her dying to prove her father wrong, that she knows what she’s doing even if he never agreed with it, wants that. It wants that outcome badly.

Flitting from his charming smile to the stars and back to his face, Rosé pushes herself off his chest and sits up. Her gaze roves over his long torso, relishing everything he’s done for her so far. She must repay him.

“We’re going to bring balance back,” she softly declares, moving to to straddle his middle, palms splaying on his chest. Liam carefully watches, gauging her movement. He nods along, head tilting when she leans over to offer a kiss. In between kisses she adds, “They sent us to war. This is how we’re going to finish it.”

“You’re going to finish it, boss,” he corrects, voice cracking. “I’m only along for the ride.”

Her lips smile against his, enjoying his natural scent. “No. We’re finishing it. First, we’re going to reopen the vault network.”

Her hands find his, pulling them above his head. Liam moans, aware what she’s up to, stretching for her pleasure.

“Then, we’re going to bring the Archon to us,” she explains, impossibly close and running kisses up the soft flesh of his neck. “He thinks we’re nothing, we’re a spec on his windshield? Good. Wouldn’t want him guessing what we’re capable of.”

“A wolf in sheep’s clothing,” he utters, hands leaving the sheets to find her hips, fingers pulling at her panties. “You’re a wild card, boss.”

“That’s my specialty,” she giggles, nipping at his ear and earning a sweet hiss from him. “Then, once the Archon shows up we throw everything at him. Ships imploding, scourge trapping them from all directions, the Angara pumping them full of lasers and remnant turning rabid.”

“Mm,” he purrs, wrestling her to his side and helping wriggle off the rest of her clothes. His aren’t far behind. “I say we skip to the good bit, yeah? The part where we return to the Nexus and Addison drops to our feet? Parades thrown in our honor?”

He’s back on his knees, towering over and admiring her spread, toned legs. Rosé grins unabashedly, eyeing his member. She’s missed it, dearly. Jaal doesn’t have the same parts; while his tongue can do amazing things there are still some things she misses about human anatomy.

“Yes,” she agrees, back arching, hair falling about her head in a halo. “Let’s skip to the good bit.”

He pulls at himself, lower lip disappearing for a second in want. When she reaches down to play with herself he smiles in approval and her insides melt: his beaming face could make empires surrender. Has the Archon seen Liam? Surely he hasn’t, otherwise Kett wouldn’t still throw themselves at her squad.

He’s far less concerned about galactic matters, hips lowering. Strong, calloused hands pull her center toward his and in a swift movement he slides right in, filling her to the hilt. Rosé’s breath hitches. She relaxes upon the sheets, adoring the subtle roll of his hips once he begins. When he beckons her forward she comes, meeting him halfway since he desires another kiss—well, kisses. Before she knows it he’s fallen to her, elbows pinning her to the mattress, mouth hungrily warring with hers, tongues caught as they pant into one another. This is what she likes most about him, his body melting against hers and coercing her toes to curl. His hands find her breasts, her torso, roughly grabbing and hugging her tight. Every time his hips hit her apex a splendid little jolt flutters through her insides, her core tightening in pleasure. Every time a rumble crawls up his chest she gets a little wetter, fantasy turning into reality.

He’s not afraid to show her who he is, not afraid to tell her when something isn’t right. Not afraid to treat her like a woman instead of a Pathfinder. God, it’d be nice to not be a Pathfinder.

SAM’s pinging about someone needing approval for some kind of project on the deck but she cuts it off. She can’t think about stupid shit right now, her vision’s sparkling, pleasure getting the better of her, matching his writhing movements at every turn.

“You like it?” he croons, forehead resting against her crown, rhythm picking up as she whines. He’s sweating; she loves the heady scent filling her peripheral. “Yeah?”

Rosé can’t keep her mouth shut. Whipping her head back she gasps for air, to clear her head. “Yeah. I—” His teeth graze her neck and she shrieks in joy. “Kosta! Kosta…Liam, give it to me.”

She can feel the wolfish grin creeping against her damp flesh. It sends shivers down her spine, but the best kind. Suddenly he extracts himself from her shaking arms, chest heaving as he catches his breath. Ignoring her pout his eyes turn to the cabin’s expansive windows. That damned charming smile grows.

“You got it, boss,” he retorts, a hand moving to her bum and rolling her to her hip. “Come on; I’ve an idea.”

She loves all his ideas, gleefully doing as he indicates and rises from her stomach, knees and hands quivering but managing to hold even when he slaps a palm against her ass. It earns a delighted yelp, Liam’s growl not far behind. On his own knees he backs her up until their hips meet once more, delving back into her in no time. Rosé can’t keep her head up, eyes shutting on their own accord in pure bliss. His fingernails are digging into her hips though, forcing her to meet his thrusts and hitting her insides in a beautiful manner.

“Look up,” he cajoles, keeping her from becoming lost in that beauty. Reluctantly the Pathfinder does, eyes slowly crinkling in newfound lust. She can see their reflection in the window, Liam’s solid figure grinning back at her and her own face a dreamy mixture of ecstasy and ardor. Their skin’s glowing in the scourge and starlight, turning them an ethereal shade of gold and glistening blue.

Unable to help herself Rose’s caught in the moment, core releasing it’s tension in a wave and breaking through her body. She falls to her elbows, keening against him as her center milks his still pumping manhood. She can’t look away: she’s never felt this in tune with someone else and an entire universe in her whole life. Thrusts sloppy, Liam picks up his pace. He goes slack-jawed himself, frantically looking from the stars to her glittering backside, her satisfied moans filling his ears and setting him off.

Holding them together he pours into her, cock twitching in relief. Rosé remains still so her heart can recover, cheek resting upon the sheets in order to watch Andromeda’s intrinsic elegance slowly passing by. She’s never…in all her life, felt like this. Perhaps Liam’s right. Maybe this is their second chance.

Finished, he gracelessly collapses on the bed next to her, sprawling out on his back almost exactly as when she’d first entered the room. Rosé eventually follows his lead, knees sliding out from under her and resting flat on her stomach. She turns and rests her other cheek on a forearm, studying Liam’s exhausted figure. She can see the stars behind him and finds this the most suitable position for now, smile creeping back to her swollen lips.

Catching her mischievous look he takes a deep, cleansing breath and returns the expression, an arm jutting out in order to playfully ruffle her messy hair. They’re quiet for several moments, basking in the post coital haze and enjoying one another’s calming presence. He’s right about not needing Oblivion to settle her nerves. What they did was much, much better.

Finally, he tilts his head back and sets his sights for the large patch of scourge tangled within the galaxy. His hand stills in her hair, thumb rubbing against the sensitive spot just behind her ear.

“So boss,” he hoarsely inquires, voice full of something she can’t quite place. “You’re ready then?”

Heart thumping heavily in it’s cage, the Pathfinder has to take a moment before she can answer. SAM’s returned, meekly informing her they’ve no better chance than the present but she’s not even peeved at the intrusion. Her lids flutter shut, smiling to herself. Shane would be proud of her for sticking with this Pathfinder business. In her mind’s eye she can see his sublime demeanor, pleased to know she’d never given up.

She sighs, contentment seeping into her veins. “Yes.”


End file.
